


The Accident

by Crazy2Rs



Category: This is not a fandom
Genre: Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy2Rs/pseuds/Crazy2Rs
Summary: He reluctantly handed over the keys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing I did at school. Again, my friend helped me, so credit to her!

He reluctantly handed over the keys. I quickly run to the car, hopped in, and started the engine. I try my best not to go over the speed limit, but I want to get there relatively quickly. Now going over the speed limit, I quickly reach the bar. I immediately see my friends car, and park beside them. I walk into the poorly built establishment. I go to a booth and wait for someone to take my order. I never actually drank here, I just hang out with my friend and drive them home, after they get wasted. After a little bit, said friend plopped down, in the cushioned seat, in front of me. They said, "You still not gettin' a beer?"

"No, Sam. You know I don't drink." He leaned over the small table, his breath already stank of alcohol. He whispered, "I can get you a drink, after, we can head to my place."

I quickly got up, and started to reach for their arm, planning on dropping them off at their apartment. They got up as well, but quickly grabbed my wrist. I yanked my arm back, starting to get frightened. I decided to leave and come back later. Maybe they won't be as drunk.

I leave the ruined restaurant, get in my car, and drive off. I start thinking if I should come back at all. Should I ask them what that was about? Maybe if I- I didn't even notice the stoplight. I hear crashes and metal scraping against metal. I feel a sharp object pierce the side of my head. The next thing I see is my cracked windshield... But... Everything is upside down? I slowly fade into unconsciousness. Maybe if Sam knew this would happen, they wouldn't have done that.


End file.
